


Only you

by BaneKicksDavid



Series: College AU [7]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, although this happens after they graduate, not responsible for any heart attacks that happen due to sweetness overload, proof relationships take worse, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9738545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaneKicksDavid/pseuds/BaneKicksDavid
Summary: His hands slide down, falling to his lap as he sits, trying to hold back all of the emotions he’s feeling. The fear. The anxiety. He feels it wash away like the gentle tide of the ocean the deeper Yabu pulls him into the embrace.(Direct sequel to I'll Be)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (late) Valentine's Day! Originally this idea was supposed to be for Yabu's birthday, but I held back because I....didn't quite know how to handle the fic as a whole....but luckily I figured out in time for Valentine's Day~ Hope you guy's enjoy it!

The soft _click_ of a door opening pulls his attention from his thoughts, the soft tinkle of music floating in with Yabu. He doesn’t say anything, just closes the door behind him, careful footsteps thudding against the carpet. It’s almost as if he’s contemplating his next move, his next words, how he can approach the situation.

“You’re angry, aren’t you?” Hikaru says, leaning onto his knees and covering his face with his hands.

“No, I’m not,” he says, taking a seat on the thinly cushioned couch next to Hikaru. “I’m worried about you, and so is everyone else.”

“I still feel like I fucked up,” Hikaru sighs.

He can’t move. Can’t bear to look Yabu in the face. Even if he doesn’t say it, he can feel Yabu’s disappointment radiating off of him. They were supposed to be smiling, laughing, and enjoying their time together. All of their friends had gathered, and here he was, locking himself away so the world couldn’t see him.

“Stop that,” Yabu says. He pulls Hikaru close to him, enveloping him in a hug. “I’m not disappointed. I’m not angry with you. I want to understand what’s going on in your head, so I can help.”

His hands slide down, falling to his lap as he sits, trying to hold back all of the emotions he’s feeling. The fear. The anxiety. He feels it wash away like the gentle tide of the ocean the deeper Yabu pulls him into the embrace.

“Now do you want to tell me what’s going on?” Yabu asks. “Everyone is worried about you, and by everyone I even mean Yamada. He’s about to start a search party to find you.”

Hikaru snorts with laughter. “If he looked in the building he’d be able to find me. It’s not like I’m that hard to find.”

“There,” Yabu pokes his cheek. “You look prettier when you smile. Not when you’re about to break into a thousand pieces from nerves.”

“Shut up,” he swats the hand away. “You know you love me no matter what I look like.”

“It’s why I proposed in the first place,” Yabu says. He brings Hikaru’s hand to his mouth, kissing it gently.

And it was why Hikaru had said yes. Yabu had the ability to build him up, when it felt like the universe was putting the weight of the world on his shoulders. He saw Hikaru for who he truly was, a simple man hiding behind his laughter and jokes to hide the insecurities he felt deep down. Despite of his flaws and imperfections, Yabu loved him, and he loved him deeply.

“Now, what’s going on?” Yabu asks. “Why are you cooped up in here and not out there? Are you having second thoughts?”

“No,” Hikaru says, almost a little too quickly. “I’m not. I just…I’m human. I have doubts. I,” he laces his own fingers together, “sometimes I think I’m not the right person. That I can’t make you happy like other guys out there.”

“Hikaru, you-”

“Let me finish. Please,” Hikaru says. He uncurls his hands and takes Yabu’s in his. “Sometimes I don’t think I can make you happy like you deserve, but this is something that I want. I’m selfish, yes, because I want to keep you all to myself. I don’t want anyone looking at you with stars in their eyes, and I want to be the only person you kiss until the day I die.” He takes a deep breath in. “I love you so much, but I can’t help but worry that I’m not good enough for someone as perfect as you.” 

Yabu’s kiss is soft, comforting. It reminds him of rainy spring days, curled up on the bed as they count the water droplets that hit their windowpane. It reminds him of how he took Yabu’s hand, dragging him through the crowded Tokyo streets as they visited store after store. How they stressed about keeping their budget in line, but those sweet, sweet kisses would ease the pain. This was what they wanted, and they would make it work.

“You’re an idiot,” Yabu laughs. His eyes crinkle, making Hikaru want to kiss them like he’s done so many times before. “If I wasn’t happy I wouldn’t be sitting here. I wouldn’t have looked for you, and I would have called the whole thing off.” His face is so honest, so loving, and Hikaru wishes he could photograph it for memory’s sake. “I chose you, and you chose me in return.”

“I thought I wasn’t an idiot,” Hikaru says. 

“Oh, shut up,” Yabu rolls his eyes. “I can’t believe that’s what you got out of that."

Yabu stood, his suit nearly identical to Hikaru’s reflecting off the mirror across from them. It had been hard to believe not half an hour before the room had been bustling, Hikaru’s parents trying to calm his racing heart, telling him he was making the right decision after all of these years. His siblings running around, trying to make sure everything was in place for the big moment. Hell, even Daiki had been there, trying to crack jokes to keep Hikaru’s nerves at bay.

Now, it was quiet. Just the two of them as the thuds of their shoes against the porcelain tile of the church echoed around them. 

Yabu held a hand out for him. “Are you ready to walk down the aisle?”

Perhaps it’s unconventional, to have one groom walk the other down the aisle, but in that moment Hikaru doesn’t care. He sees the faces of their friends and family as they pass. He spots Keito leaning over Yamada to get a better look as they pass. Yamada tries to keep a calm face as Inoo pokes him repeatedly in the shoulder. Chinen and Yuto are sitting together, Yuto’s camera wrapped around his neck as he photographs Takaki who’s standing stick straight at the front of the church. And little Daiki is trying to hide his laughter behind his hand at the whole scene.

He can’t help but think about how the past few years have gone. How they settled into a small apartment in Tokyo after they graduated, making their rent every month. How him and Yabu put a little money away each month to save up for their wedding, a Western style celebration for their matrimony. They kept to a strict budget to keep their goal within view.

They did fight, especially when Hikaru splurged a little too much on a new guitar or his contracts didn’t pan our exactly how they wanted. When Yabu spent a few too many late nights at the office and missed their planned date nights. They’d yell and scream, blowing out their frustrations at each other until they finally caved and apologized for their words.

They were far from perfect, but it took work. Every day Hikaru woke up to the man he loved the most in this world, his soft hair cascading over the pillow. How he was able to kiss Yabu awake and tickle the taller man until he cried and begged for mercy and freedom. How the ring he bore on his finger was more than a symbol of his love, but a commitment to spent the rest of his life with Yabu.

In front of the altar they stood, hands encircled in the others as the priest began to speak. Seeing the look in Yabu’s eyes, the joy that Hikaru was there with him, made his heart soar in his chest. This is what he wanted, more than anything in the world. It was the moment their lives together would truly start. As husbands.


End file.
